The present invention relates generally to portable steps that are light-weight, easy to assemble and disassemble, flat shippable, and in particular, to portable steps suitable for use by domestic animals in the home, such as small or medium sized dogs, to allow access to various elevated surfaces, for example, a sofa or a bed.
Domestic animals frequently have difficulty moving safely and comfortably between various elevations. Small pets may not be physically able to reach higher elevations because of their overall size. Further, as pets age and develop health problems, they also may have difficulty reaching elevated surfaces that they were once able to reach, such as couches, chairs, sofas, and beds.
When a pet is not able to reach an elevation by themselves because of size or age, they must instead receive assistance from their owners or have access to an assisting structure. Pet owners are not always available, or in some cases, are incapable of lifting a pet to an elevated surface due to physical limitations. Further, lifting a pet is not always desirable as many pets do not like to be held or lifted.
While devices such as ramps and steps are known, they are often heavy or bulky, making them difficult to transport and manipulate once assembled. Alternatively, these devices are not sturdy enough for use by larger pets as well as being generally difficult to assemble and disassemble for transportation or cleaning purposes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a stair assembly which was constructed of a light-weight material and could be easily assembled and/or broken down for transportation or cleaning. It would be further desirable to provide a stair assembly that is specifically adapted for use by pets to prevent slipping and allows for comfortable and confident usage.